Snowy Days
by xotakux2002x
Summary: just a bit of kakuhidan. hidan is outside in the snow; kakuzu comes to keep him company. oneshot, fluff


Hidan sat on the ground, glancing around at the world of white. Snowflakes were falling on him, but he made no motion to brush them off. He let out a content sigh, and stretched out. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful it was when then world was so cold and quiet like this.

"You're going to freeze like that."

Hidan glanced up, looking into the eyes of Kakuzu. His partner was bundled up even more so than usual. He knew how much the banker hated the cold, so this sudden appearance was quite a surprise.

"It doesn't affect me very much." Kakuzu raised a brow, but said nothing. "Why are you out here anyway?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu pulled an Akatsuki cloak out from behind his back. "I thought you'd get cold like that."

Hidan was sitting out in the snow without his cloak, shirt, or shoes. The only article of clothing on his entire body was his capris. "I told you, the cold doesn't affect me that much. Dumbass." Hidan turned his attention back to the sky, deciding to ignore his partner.

Actually, the cold was getting to him, but he didn't care. He loved the chills the wind brought out, the numbness he felt overtaking his whole body. He could sit outside like this for hours, just being a part of the silence around him.

He heard the sound of snow crunching and turned to see Kakuzu sit down beside him. Now it was the Jashinist's turn to raise a brow. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sitting here with you."

"You hate the cold."

"That's true."

"So why are you sitting here?"

"I don't know."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. After ten minutes of this, Kakuzu gently draped the cloak over Hidan's shoulders.

"…?"

"I don't want you to freeze to death."

"I can't die, dumbass."

"I know."

"……I'll never understand you."

Silence filled the air again, but this time it wasn't such an awkward silence. Hidan stared at the snow that was gently falling around the two of them. He caught a few flakes on his hand, watching them with a quiet smile as they melted away.

Kakuzu observed his partner in quiet amusement. The Jashinist was shivering slightly, and his skin was as white as the snow around them. A few stray flakes clung to his bare chest, and his feet were buried up to his ankles in the white fluff, but his partner couldn't have cared less. He'd never seen Hidan look so calm and happy. The Jashinist suddenly sighed and leaned back against the side of the base. "I really love it when it gets cold like this." He whispered. Kakuzu wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or not. "Why do you like this weather so much?" Silence.

Hidan looked back at the sky, wondering how much longer Kakuzu was going to stick around. _"If he hangs around much longer, he'll get hypothermia."_ Hidan could already feel the effects of the cold setting in. "_When people get hypothermia, they're told not to go to sleep. If they fall asleep, they might not wake up."_ Hidan's eyes were slowly closing. _"I know I shouldn't think this way…..I know I shouldn't enjoy this feeling….but sometimes, I wonder what it would be like…..if I fell asleep….and didn't wake up."_ Hidan's eyes shut all the way.

"Hey Hidan, are you going to go in soon?"

Silence.

"Hidan?" Kakuzu looked at Hidan's face and noticed he was asleep. If it had been anyone else, Kakuzu would have worried, but he knew that the cold wouldn't kill Hidan. Slowly, he got onto his knees and picked up Hidan. He then rose to his feet and carried his partner back inside.

When they got to their room, Kakuzu gently set his partner down on the bed. There were still snowflakes clinging to him, and Hidan's body felt like ice. Even though his breathing was shallow, the banker knew that by tomorrow Hidan would be fine. Kakuzu sat on the edge of the bed, silently watching the sleeping man. Tenderly, he brought his hand up to Hidan's cheek. It was ice cold. The hand ran down his neck, his shoulder, his arm, and finally his hand.

There wasn't a single ounce of warmth in Hidan's whole body.

Slowly, Kakuzu leaned forward and kissed Hidan's lips. He wasn't surprised to find them as cold as the rest of his partner.

Kakuzu sighed and rose to his feet. How strange it was; he could stand to be around Hidan when he was ripped into pieces, when he was headless (often courtesy of the banker), when he had fifty knives in him and swore like there was no tomorrow. In fact, he loved being with him. The way he moved, how he fought, that look in his eyes; Kakuzu felt like he was watching a demon, an angel from hell. But on days like today….

Kakuzu sighed again and stared at his partner, sleeping so peacefully. On snowy days like today, when Hidan let his body turn to ice, and stared so peacefully at the sky, not quite a part of this world….

Kakuzu felt like he was watching an angel of death.


End file.
